Carley (Gra wideo)
Carley jest jedną z głównych bohaterek gry The Walking Dead. Jest błyskotliwą reporterką z Atlanty. Bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z bronią, przez co stanowi ważny element grupy, pomagając jej głównie w charakterze strzelca-strażnika. Postać W porównaniu do Douga, który jest neutralny i raczej bierny w życiu grupy, Carley zdaje się odgrywać w niej ważną rolę, co jest widoczne zwłaszcza w toczonych dyskusjach, podczas których nie boi się wyrażać swojego zdania, niezależnie od sytuacji. Carley po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako niezwykle zdeterminowana osoba, kiedy wspólnie z Glennem decyduje się pomóc Lee, Clementine oraz Kenny'emu wraz z rodziną, kiedy zatrzymują się oni w środku Macon z powodu braku paliwa i zostają zaskoczeni przez szwendaczy. Carley zabija celnym strzałem nieumarłego, ratując życie Ducka, a także osłania Lee i resztę podczas ich ucieczki do budynku apteki, gdzie schroniła się wraz z swoją grupą. Podobnie jak reszta grupy dba o jej dobro, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Lilly oraz jej ojca Larry'ego obawiających się nieznajomych, stara się przy tym ratować innych spotkanych ocalałych, przez co często dochodzi między nimi do kłótni, podczas których niekiedy wytyka im ona brak człowieczeństwa. Carley jako jedna z pierwszych postaci, wiedziała o kryminalnej przeszłości Lee. Interesowała się bowiem sprawą protagonisty jako reporterka, kiedy to uważnie śledziła proces sądowy. Podczas rozmowy w cztery oczy z Lee, kobieta wyraźnie to zaznacza, jednak obiecuje nie wyjawić tajemnicy reszcie grupy, ponieważ nie zamierza go oceniać, a dodatkowo jego umiejętności mogą się okazać przydatne w dalszych działaniach. Niezależnie od tego, czy gracz zaufa kobiecie czy nie, nie złamie ona danej obietnicy. Carley może zginąć zagryziona przez szwendaczy, podczas ich ataku na budynek apteki w Macon, jeżeli zdecydujemy się pomóc Dougowi w epizodzie Nowy Dzień. Jeśli jednak gracz zdecyduje się pomóc kobiecie, odrywa ona ważną rolę w kolejnych wydarzeniach. Jeśli przeżyje akcję w aptece, kobieta obwinia się o śmierć Doug'a, co jest także powodem koszmarów sennych. Mimo to ostatecznie bierze się w garść i w dalszym ciągu z racji swoich umiejętności strzeleckich stanowi niezastąpiony element grupy. Przez resztę gry pozostaje lojalna względem Lee, dostrzega w nim potencjał na przejęcie roli lidera, który może uchronić grupę przed postępującym rozpadem, a także przekonuje go by wyjawił reszcie prawdę o swojej kryminalnej przeszłości, żeby nie została ona kiedykolwiek wykorzystana przeciwko niemu. Bierze aktywny udział w życiu grupy, a także stanowczo wyraża swoje opinie na poruszane w dyskusjach tematy oraz ma odwagę do stawania w obronie swoich towarzyszy, zwłaszcza w stosunku do mocno atakowanego Bena przez Lilly, któremu zarzucała ona zdradę polegającą na wykradaniu części zapasów. Taka postawa spowodowała, że to właśnie Carley stała się główną podejrzaną. Ostatecznie podczas dużej kłótni, była reporterka wytyka Lilly, że staje się paranoikiem i przez to oskarża wszystkich na lewo i prawo, nie mając przy tym żadnych dowodów, a robi to tylko po to, żeby zamaskować swój strach i pokazać ostentacyjnie pozostałym jaka jest twarda. W efekcie prowadzi to do jej śmierci, kiedy to Lilly złamana emocjonalnie jej słowami, z zimną krwią strzela jej w głowę. Najbardziej ironiczny jest fakt, że osoba, którą Carley starała się bronić ze wszystkich sił (Ben), była jednocześnie osobą, która pośrednio spowodowała jej śmierć, co zostaje ujawnione w dalszej części gry, kiedy to załamany Ben przyznaje się do zdrady. Carley zdawała się być zainteresowana nawiązaniem bliższej relacji z Lee, co potwierdziła podczas osobistej rozmowy jeszcze w motelu. W zależności od wyboru gracza, protagonista mógł odwzajemnić uczucia, co kończyło się pocałowaniem go przez kobietę w policzek. Pogłębiająca się relacja została jednak brutalnie przerwana przez jej przedwczesną i niepotrzebną śmierć. Śmierć kobiety w znacznym stopniu odbiła się na Lee, Clementine oraz Benie. Przed Apokalipsą: Niewiele wiadomo na temat życia osobistego Carley oraz jej rodzinie, poza tym, że byli oni wyznania luterańskiego (odłam chrześcijaństwa). Przed apokalipsą kobieta pracowała jako reporterka dla agencji WABE w Atlancie w stanie Georgia, w zespole z innym reportem o imieniu Steve. Prawdopodobnie była także korespondentką w strefach, w których toczyły się działania zbrojne, gdzie przyswoiła umiejętności przetrwania w trudnych warunkach oraz w świetnym stopniu opanowała posługiwanie się bronią palną. Tuż przed wybuchem apokalipsy, Carley wraz z jej ekipą produkcyjną, przyjechała do Macon celem przeprowadzenia relacji z jednego z festiwali, jednak w trakcie pracy zespół został zaatakowany przez szwendaczy. Na jej oczach żywcem zjedzona została jej szefowa, która stała niedaleko obok niej. Gdyby nie pomoc Doug'a, Carley podzieliłaby ten los. Wspólnie uciekli z miejsca ataku i niedługo potem spotkali się z Glennem, Lilly i Larrym. Wraz z nową grupą zabunkrowała się w pobliskiej aptece. Po Apokalipsie: 'Sezon 1' 'Epizod 1 - "Nowy dzień"' Carley po raz pierwszy pojawia się, kiedy wspólnie z Glennem decyduje się pomóc Lee oraz jego towarzyszom, kiedy zostali oni zaatakowani przez szwendaczy w środku Macon. Carley uratowała życie Ducka, kiedy ten został powalony przez jednego z zombie. Ona i Glenn osłaniali nowo spotkanych przy ucieczce do budynku apteki. Z tego powodu byli oni obwiniani przez Larry'ego o działanie na szkodę ich grupy. Carley broniła swojej decyzji twierdząc, że nie mogła pozwolić, by na zewnątrz zjedzeni zostali inni ludzie. Lilly zgadzała się ze swoim ojcem i uważała, że takie postępowanie naraża całą czwórkę na zbędne ryzyko. Sprawy przybrały jeszcze gorszego obrotu, kiedy Larry zauważył obryzganego krwią Ducka, kiedy chciał zabić chłopca, będąc pewnym, że został on ugryziony. Doprowadziło to do ostrej kłótni pomiędzy nim, a Kennym oraz Lee (w zależności od wyboru gracza). Podczas wymiany zdań doszło do sytuacji, w której Clementine została zaatakowana przez ukrytego w toalecie apteki szwendacza, którego zabił Lee lub właśnie Carley (jeśli gracz nie zareagował). Niestety, strzał z pistoletu zwrócił uwagę reszty nieumarłych, którzy znajdowali się na zewnątrz budynku, jednak dzięki kolejnym głośnym wystrzałom z okolicy, ostatecznie ruszyli oni w inną stronę. Kiedy tylko sytuacja stała się opanowana, a sprawy wewnątrz budynku zdawały się uspokajać, Larry ponownie wprowadził niezwykle napiętą atmosferę poprzez swoje agresywne oskarżenia względem Lee i reszty, którzy byli według niego prowodyrami akcji, w której o mało wszyscy nie zginęli. Nadmierna agresja spowodowała atak serca starszego mężczyzny, protagonista został poproszony o rozejrzenie się w aptece i odnalezienie specjalnych leków dla Larry'ego. W międzyczasie Glenn wyszedł z inicjatywą wyprawy do motelu po benzynę, której grupa może potrzebować później. Na wszelki wypadek otrzymał on jedną z krótkofalówek, by w razie problemów skontaktować się z resztą grupy. Lee w trakcie realizacji swojego zadania, zaczął także zapoznawać się z pozostałymi ocalałymi. Podczas jednej z takich rozmów przeprowadzonych z Carley, dowiedział się, że kobieta była reporterką pracującą dla agencji WABE w Atlancie. Lee podziękował jej za pomoc udzielonej na zewnątrz i uratowanie Clementine (w zależności od wyboru gracza). Docenił przy tym jej umiejętności strzeleckie, na co Carley odpowiedziała: "nie zadziera się z reporterką, zwłaszcza taką, która ostatnią dawkę kofeiny przyjęła trzy dni temu". Później, kiedy na zapleczu Lee podnosi zdjęcie jego rodziny, Carley wchodzi do pomieszczenia i odbywa z nim rozmowę, podczas której ujawnia, że doskonale wie kim on jest i co zrobił, zapewniając jednocześnie, że przynajmniej na razie nie zamierza mówić o tym reszcie grupy. Lee może jej zaufać lub nie, natomiast nie ma to większego znaczenia, gdyż kobieta w obu przypadkach dotrzyma słowa. Dodatkowo, podczas jednej z rozmów, wyznaje Lee, że zawdzięcza ona swoje życie Dougowi, który uratował ją niedługo po wybuchu epidemii i zdaje się przejawiać pewne silniejsze uczucia względem mężczyzny. Nieco później, kiedy uwięziony w pułapce nieopodal motelu Glenn prosi przez krótkofalówkę o pomoc, Carley wraz z Lee rusza mu na ratunek. Na miejscu okazuje się, że obiekt został opanowany przez szwendaczy, jednak na piętrze w jednym z pomieszczeń znajdowała się kobieta, której ostatecznie grupa ruszyła na ratunek. Po wyeliminowaniu zagrożenia okazało się jednak, że ratowana Irene, została już wcześniej ugryziona przez swojego chłopaka. Umierająca zauważa pistolet w rękach byłej reporterki i prosi o użyczenie jej broni, by mogła popełnić samobójstwo ze strachu przed przemianą. Lee przekonuje do tego Carley lub odmawia, ostatecznie jednak Irene w obu przypadkach zdobywa broń i strzela sobie w głowę. Po powrocie do apteki, Lee w dalszym ciągu próbuje znaleźć sposób na dostanie się do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdują się leki. W końcu na zewnątrz znajduje klucze, które wykorzystuje do otwarcia zamkniętych drzwi. Niefortunnie jednak podczas przekroczenia progu, uruchamia alarm, który zwabia wszystkich szwendaczy z okolicy. Wówczas podjęta zostaje natychmiastowa decyzja o ucieczce grupy z budynku. Wymaga ona jednak odpowiednich przygotowań, dlatego część grupy zostaje wyznaczona do zadania powstrzymania napierających zombie. Carley przyjmuje pozycję przy jednym oknie, Doug przy drugim, podczas kiedy Lee musi zabezpieczyć drzwi wejściowe. W tym momencie, Carley kończy się amunicja i zostaje chwycona przez szwendaczy, podobnie jak Doug z drugiej strony. Obie postacie są totalnie bezbronne, co zmusza Lee do wyboru jednej z nich, której udzieli pomocy. Wybór Carley spowoduje śmierć Douga. *'Wybór Carley (przeżyje)' Jeśli Lee wybierze Carley, poda jej amunicję z torebki, a kobieta zabije atakujące ją szwendacze. Spowoduje to jednak brak czasu na udzielenie pomocy Dougowi, który zostanie wyciągnięty z budynku i zagryziony przez nieumarłych. Po ucieczce, już w motelu, kobieta podziękuje Lee za uratowanie jej i nie będzie obwiniać go w żadnym stopniu za to co stało się z Dougiem, jednak będzie nieco podłamana zaistniałą sytuacją. Razem z pozostałymi członkami grupy decyduje się na urządzenie tymczasowego schronienia w motelu. Jednak kiedy sprawy zdają się przybierać korzystny obrót, nagle odłączone zostaje zasilanie. *'Wybór Douga (ginie)' Jeśli Lee zdecyduje się pomóc Dougowi, Carley nie będąca w stanie sięgnąć do torebki po amunicję, zostanie powalona na ziemię i zagryziona przez szwendaczy. Później w motelu, mężczyzna będzie wyrażać swój żal związany ze śmiercią Carley, twierdząc przy tym, że wolałby, by Lee uratował kobietę zamiast niego, jednak nie będzie go obwiniać za to co się stało. 'Epizod 2 - "Spragnieni pomocy" ' Carley pojawia się w tym epizodzie wyłącznie, jeśli przeżyła wydarzenia z poprzedniego. Wraz z grupą od trzech miesięcy zajmuje schronienie w motelu. Lilly przejęła rolę nieformalnego przywódcy i zorganizowała pozostałym regularne ćwiczenia w posługiwaniu się bronią. Carley ze względu na swoje duże umiejętności w tym zakresie, najczęściej pełniła funkcję strażnika grupy i ich motelu. Jeśli Lee podczas dysponowania racjami żywnościowymi zdecyduje się dać coś kobiecie, ta odmówi. W dalszej części, kiedy Katjaa potwierdzi śmierć Davida/Travisa (towarzysze Bena spotkani wcześniej w lesie) i nastąpi ich nagła przemiana, Carley ratuje Lee, strzelając nieumarłemu w głowę. Później, kiedy w okolicy motelu pojawiają się bracia St. John, którzy chcą dokonać wymiany żywności za benzynę, Carley decyduje się na podróż na farmę wraz z Lee, Markiem, Benem oraz braćmi, w celu zapewnienia im ochrony. Podczas drogi stają się świadkami agresywnej kłótni pomiędzy dwoma bandytami, w wyniku której jeden z nich morduje drugiego, strzelając do niego kilkukrotnie ze strzelby z bliskiej odległości. Carley zdaje się być wyraźnie roztrzęsiona zaistniałą sytuacją. Jej relacja z Lee staje się coraz bliższa, co jest widoczne podczas rozmowy między nimi w czasie podróży na farmę St. John. Carley stwierdza, że jej zdaniem Lee powinien wziąc sprawy w swoje ręce i stać się liderem ich grupy, ponieważ ma do tego odpowiednie predyspozycje, co jak zauważa z pewnością zaczynają dostrzegać też inni. Kobieta pyta również Lee o wydarzenia z jego przeszłości, jak również zapewnia, że w niego wierzy i może on liczyć na jej wsparcie. Po dotarciu na farmę, kiedy Brenda przynosi przybyłym koszyk jedzenia, Carley decyduje się na powrót do motelu powiadomić resztę grupy, biorąc ze sobą karabin Marka oraz Bena do ewentualnej pomocy. Po dotarciu, zostaje na miejscu wraz z Benem na straży motelu, podczas kiedy pozostali dołączają do Lee i Marka na farmie. Gdy Lee odkrywa, że rodzina St. John to kanibale, część grupy zostaje zamknięta w chłodni w stodole, zaś Katjaa i Duck zostają zatrzymani w domu, prawdopodobnie na wszelki wypadek w charakterze zakładników. W międzyczasie Carley strzegąca motelu zaczyna podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak i decyduje się na ponowną podróż z Benem na farmę, by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Okazało się, że przybyli oni we właściwym momencie, by pomóc swoim towarzyszom zaatakowanym przez kanibali. Podczas walki między Lee a Andym, Carley starała się strzelić jednemu z braci w głowę, jednak spudłowała i pocisk trafił w ucho Andy'ego. Po opanowaniu farmy przez szwendaczy, grupa decyduje się na powrót do motelu. Po drodze napotykają na porzucony samochód pełny zapasów, który ostatecznie zostaje splądrowany niezależnie od postawy Lee. Carley w zapasach znajduje kilka baterii, które oddaje Clementine do jej krótkofalówki oraz Lee do kamery, którą ten znalazł wcześniej podczas akcji z jednym z braci St. John w lesie, podczas której zastrzelona została obłąkana kobieta. Mężczyzna uruchamia sprzęt i wspólnie z Carley ogląda niepokojący film nagrany przez szpiegującą ich grupę w motelu właśnie tą kobietę o imieniu Jolene. Jeśli Carley nie przeżyje poprzedniego epizodu, będzie wielokrotnie wspominana przez Douga, który mimo upływu trzech miesięcy, cały czas obwiniać się będzie o jej śmierć. 'Epizod 3 - "Przed nami długa droga"' Carley pojawia się w tym epizodzie, jeśli została uratowana podczas wydarzeń w aptece. Kobieta coraz częściej zauważa rosnącą paranoję u Lilly, dlatego też wielokrotnie staje w obronie towarzyszy, którzy stają się obiektami jej ataków. Podczas jednej ze sprzeczek broni Lee oraz Kenny'ego, którzy powrócili z akcji splądrowania resztek z pobliskiej apteki. Po kłótni prosi Lee o załagodzenie napiętej sytuacji i próbę uspokojenia Lilly. Później, obawiając się o niego, prosi by wyjawił prawdę reszcie grupy na temat swojej przeszłości, by ta wiedza nie została kiedykolwiek użyta przeciwko niemu, kiedy pozostali mogliby dowiedzieć się o tym od kogoś innego. Jednocześnie ostrzega go, żeby uważał komu i jak to wyznaje, ponieważ reakcje poszczególnych osób mogą być różne. Lee nie wydaje się być zachwycony tym pomysłem, ale ostatecznie zgadza się z Carley. Przy okazji rozmowy, kobieta daje mu do zrozumienia, że coraz częściej o nim myśli, jeśli Lee odwzajemni te uczucia, Carley pocałuje go w policzek, co mogło być wstępem do nawiązania bliższej relacji między nimi. Kiedy Lee zakończy swoje śledztwo w ustaleniu tożsamości możliwego zdrajcy grupy, Carley wraz z resztą (za wyjątkiem rozmawiających w budynku Lilly i Lee) zostanie rzucona na kolana przez atakujących motel bandytów, którzy nie otrzymali obiecanych zapasów. Lee wychodzi do napastników i odwraca ich uwagę, podczas kiedy Lilly zabija jednego z nich, zaś zdezorientowana reszta zostaje zastrzelona przez uwolnioną Carley. Jednemu z bandytów udaje się jednak uciec i wezwać wsparcie. Podczas najazdu całej grupy, kobieta pomaga Lee bronić kempingowca, którego stara się uruchomić Kenny. Ostatecznie atak bandytów został odparty, jednak wystrzały spowodowały wtargnięcie na teren szwendaczy, w wyniku czego ostatecznie grupa ucieka z motelu. Podczas drogi Lilly wychodzi z siebie i oskarża Bena o zdradę, zaś kiedy Carley staje w jego obronie, sama staje się główną podejrzaną i obiektem ataków. Podczas kłótni jest zadowolona bądź rozczarowana postępowaniem Lee, w zależności od tego czyją trzyma on stronę. Niezależnie od gracza, kiedy podczas wymuszonego postoju wytyka Lilly paranoję i nazywa ją małą, przestraszoną dziewczynką, Lilly zdaje się być złamana emocjonalnie tymi słowami. Grupa kieruje wzrok na Kenny'ego, który zabija uwięzionego pod kempingowcem szwendacza. Niczego nie świadoma Carley odwraca się z powrotem w stronę Lilly, która w tej chwili z zimną krwią strzela jej w głowę. Po dotarciu do opuszczonego pociągu, grupa wielokrotnie wspomina o Carley, między innymi Katjaa, która współczuje Lee utraty Carley, ponieważ zauważyła, że ten bardzo ją polubił. Ten odpowiada, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nienajlepszy czas na romanse, ale faktycznie czuł coś do zamordowanej kobiety. 'Epizod 5 - "Nie mamy czasu"' Jeśli Carley została uratowana w epizodzie 1, a Lee odwzajemnił jej uczucia, może on wspomnieć Nieznajomemu, że ją skrzywdził. Decyzja Lee o wyborze Carley może być także skrytykowana przez Nieznajomego, który wspomni, że Lee uratował kobietę tylko z powodu jej urody i broni. Wybór Douga spowoduje jednak, że Lee zostanie przez niego oskarżony o pozwolenie na jej śmierć, by ten mógł zachować swoją kryminalną przeszłość tylko dla siebie. 'DLC "400 Dni"' Jeśli Carley została uratowana w epizodzie 1, Russell położy się tuż obok jej gnijącego ciała, jeśli wybierze ukrycie się przed nadjeżdżającym samochodem. Kierujący nim Nate zacznie prosić chłopaka o przedstawienie jego dziewczyny, imputując mu przy tym dotykanie jej zwłok. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się zostać na drodze, ciało Carley jest ledwo i krótko widoczne podczas jednej ze scen. 'Sezon 2' 'Epizod 2 - "Rozłam"' Kiedy Carver wtargnie do budynku, spyta się Clementine o jej imię. Jedną z możliwości wyboru jest odpowiedź "Carley". Postać Carley może zostać również wspomniana w rozmowie z Alvinem, podczas której Clem może powiedzieć w jaki sposób zginęła. 'Epizod 5 - "Bez odwrotu"' We śnie Clementine, który ma miejsce tuż po jej postrzeleniu przez Arvo, Carley zostaje wspomniana, jeśli w sezonie pierwszym Lee uratował ją podczas akcji w aptece. Wówczas dziewczyna rozmawia z nim na temat Carley, a konkretniej o sposobie i o tym jaki był powód jej morderstwa. Sezon 4 Epizod 2 W odcinku 2 sezonu 4 Lilly może wspomnieć że została wywalona z grupy po tym jak zastrzeliła tą dziewczynę,Clementine dopowie że jej imię to Carley Śmierć: 'Sezon 1, epizod 1 - "Nowy dzień"' Zabita przez: *szwendaczy; *Lee (pośrednio - wybór gracza) Lee musi dokonać ważnego wyboru, ratować Douga czy Carley z rąk szwendaczy, po tym jak te zostały zwabione przez uruchomiony przez niego alarm, podczas próby znalazienia lekarstw dla Larry'ego. Jeśli Lee zdecyduje się pomóc Dougowi, Carley nie będzie w stanie sięgnąć do torebki po amunicję, zaś próba wyrwania się skończy się powaleniem przez szwendaczy na ziemię i mimo walki zostanie zagryziona na śmierć. 'Sezon 1, epizod 3 - "Przed nami długa droga"' Zabita przez: *Lilly; *Ben Paul, Save-Lots Bandits (pośrednio) Tuż po tym jak kempingowiec zostaje uruchomiony przez Kenny'ego, a grupa ucieka z motelu, Lilly ciągnie temat śledztwa i zdrady. Zastanawia się, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ostatnie wydarzenia, Ben czy Carley. Kobieta sprzeciwia się oskarżeniom zarówno w kierunku Bena jak i w swoim. Ostatecznie kłótnia się nasila, w wyniku której w pewnym momencie Lilly z zimną krwią morduje nieświadomą niczego Carley strzałem w głowę. Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie